Tow Harts are better then one
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: After the events from a mounth ago Erin thought they could forget all about Rowen and she and Kevin have started to grow Closer but the nightmare is no over because Rowen has a twin Sister and she wants revenge but will Kevin end up in the middle of it . Kevin/Erin
1. Chapter 1

Two Hearts Are Better Than One

Chapter 1

Erin Gilbert was gathering files from her desk. She looked over, across the room at the receptionist, Kevin Beckman. She had liked him ever since she met him. Abby and the others could tell she liked him. Well, today, she would finally make her move and ask him out. She started to approach his desk, but then her nerves got the best of her and she sat back down. She got back into work. Right in the middle of working, she could feel someone standing over her. She looked up to see Kevin.

"Oh, God, Kevin, it's just you! You scared me," Erin said, clutching her heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you something. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me some time," said Kevin.

Erin's heart practically dropped. He was asking her out!

"Oh, um, that would be great," Erin said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven," Kevin said.

"Um, Kevin, you already live here," she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Kevin said.

This wasn't anything new. Erin and the others were consistently having to remind Kevin of something, whether it was answering the phone or telling them a client was there to see them. He even needed to be rescued half the time; for example, last month, during the Ghost Apocalypse, when he was possessed.

"All right, well, then, I will see you at seven," said Kevin.

"Yes, and you might wanna write that down so you don't forget it," said Erin.

"Okay," Kevin said, walking back to his desk.

"Oh, he is so not gonna remember," Erin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hearts Chapter 2

Erin turned her music to the Britney Spears song, "Drive Me Crazy," and began dancing round and round to it. Kevin couldn't help watching her from her desk. He had known she liked him from the moment they met last month. He had never thanked her for saving his life. Well, now was the time to thank her, providing he could remember to do it. He got up again from his desk and walked over to her.

"Hey, um, let me do something for you," he said.

He took the earphones out of Erin's ears, gently, saying, "Let's turn some music on for real."

Kevin walked over to their CD collection, "Ah, How about some Edwin McCain?"

"Sure," Erin said.

Kevin put the CD in the boom box, turned on the song, "I'll Be," and walked back to Erin.

She took his hands.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Kevin asked.

"I think the key is to sway back and forth or side to side," said Erin, leading him in a dance.

Right in the middle of their dancing, Abby, Julian, and Patty walked in to the room.

"Um, what's going on here?" Abby asked.

Erin and Kevin were surprised to see them.

"Oh, um, hey guys, we were just, um," Erin said, trying to find the right words.

"Oh, um, I just asked Erin out and she said 'yes,'" said Kevin.

"No, you weren't supposed to tell them that," Erin said.

"What? My mind went blank. I couldn't come up with anything," said Kevin, "Well, back to my desk."

"Oh, okay, so that was why you took the day off ghost busting. You just wanted us out of the office so you could have our hot receptionist all to yourself," said Julian.

"No, that is not why," said Erin.

"Oh, come on, Erin. If the two of you had been any closer, you would be glued together," said Patty.

"Look, Erin, it's not that I don't like it or anything, but it's hard to balance dating and the supernatural," said Abby.

"Why? I mean, come on, Buffy does it, and so do the Charmed ones," said Erin.

"Those are TV shows," said Abby.

"Abby, listen, I've had a crush on Kevin ever since we first met last month. I mean, he just wants to have dinner. It probably won't even last," said Erin.

"They all say that, but it never turns out that way," said Abby.

"I'm doing it and you aren't gonna stop me," said Erin.

"Okay, fine. Have dinner with him. I can't stop you, but if we get an emergency that involves a ghost, we will need your help, Gilbert."

"I'll have my cell phone on at all times," said Erin, sighing.

She hoped she knew what she was getting herself into- Kevin wasn't exactly a smart guy. As a matter of fact, he was far from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Hearts are Better than One

Chapter 3

Erin was back at her apartment, going through her clothes, deciding what outfit to wear. She didn't want to look too fancy, but not too dull. She had no idea where Kevin wanted to take her, but it sounded like he was excited. Finally, she found a low cut, long sleeved, black dress. She hadn't worn this dress for a long time; scratch that, she had never worn it. It was just something Abby talked her into getting. She changed into it and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, Gilbert, let's do this," she said, putting on her high heels. she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her purse and answered it. She was amazed at what she saw: Kevin had on a tuxedo. Erin was stunned as she stood there looking at him. His blond hair was slicked back with hair gel. He was still wearing his glasses.

"Hey, Erin. Um, wow! You look beautiful," he said.

"Wow, Kevin, look at you!" she said.

" I know. I've wanted to wear a tux for a long time. I bought it back in high school, for prom, but it didn't work out," he replied.

"Alright, well, let's go," she said.

They walked outside together.

"So, I got my bike back from last month. I was thinking we could ride it," said Kevin.

"Wait, um, a motor bike? Um, Kevin I'm not sure about this," said Erin.

"It's okay. Just get on and hold on to me," said Kevin, getting on the bike.

Erin followed his lead.

"Alright, hang on," he said, stepping on the gas.

The bike went flying down the street.

"Oh my God, Kevin! Could you please slow this thing down a little bit?" said Erin, freaking out.

"What?! Sorry! I can't hear you because of the wind!" Kevin yelled.

Erin grabbed onto him as they sped down the street.

"Hang on!" said Kevin, swerving until he finally stopped the bike on the side of the street.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy right now," said Erin.

"Hey, that's all part the experience," said Kevin, helping her off the bike.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the date wasn't actually that bad. Kevin had tried to hold her hand a bunch of times and she almost let him. They went out for pizza and then a stroll through Central Park. She had been amazed. This Kevin was different than the one she saw at work. He was like a naturally born romantic and he actually listened to her.

"So, um, Abby told me what they used to call you in High school- Ghost Girl. I wasn't calling you that, I was only repeating what Abby said," said Kevin.

"Oh, don't worry. I know you were," said Erin.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't really popular in high school either. I got held back a grade and they called me a loser," said Kevin.

"Oh, Kevin. I'm so sorry to hear that," said Erin, taking his hand and letting out a breath as she did.

"I just remembered I have something for you," said Kevin.

He took out a black box.

"Um, Kevin, I appreciate you taking me out, but there's no need to give me anything," said Erin.

"Don't worry. You'll love this," he said, opening the box to reveal a bracelet.

It didn't look like anything she had seen before. It was metal with ghost charms on it.

"Oh, um, it's an unusual one," said Erin, smiling.

"I thought because you're a Ghost Buster, it would be perfect for you. I got it from Amazon. Do you want me to put it on you?" said Kevin.

"No, thanks. I can do it," said Erin.

She put the bracelet on her right wrist.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think it looks great! It suits you," said Kevin, as he moved a strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

Erin looked at her phone, "It's ten o'clock."

"I know. We made good time, didn't we?" said Kevin.

"Yeah, I think I should go home now," said Erin.

"Alright, let's go," said Kevin.

They walked back to his bike.

"Okay, but this time, slow down," said Erin.

"As you wish," said Kevin.

He did go slow this time, and Erin felt herself leaning into his shoulder as they drove off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They got back to Erin's apartment and Kevin walked her to the door.

"Um, hey, do you mind if I crash in there for like an hour or so?" said Kevin.

"Kevin, this is only our first, well..." Erin was confused about what to call it; she didn't want to call it a date, because he was her friend.

"No, I didn't mean like that. I meant, take a nap in there until I'm not as tired and then I'll leave. You will never even know I'm here," said Kevin.

"Well, alright," said Erin, as she unlocked the door. "Wait, you don't snore or anything, do you?"

"Oh no, you don't have to worry. Like I said, you won't even know I'm here," said Kevin.

They walked inside.

"Okay, so this is the living room," said Erin, turning on the light.

"Wow! You are really clean. I figured since you're a scientist, you would be messy," said Kevin.

He flung himself down on the couch, "Ah, that feels nice."

"Okay, only an hour, remember that," said Erin.

She checked her phone: No messages from Abby...looks like they must be doing okay without me. She looked over at Kevin and he had already fallen asleep. She shook her head and went to her room. She changed into her black and grey flannel pajamas and climbed into her bed, but she didn't go to sleep. Right away she found herself thinking about Kevin and how similar they were. Maybe having a relationship with him wouldn't be so bad, but if it was going to work she would need to keep it a secret, so it wouldn't distract her from being a ghostbuster. She finally fell asleep at two in the morning, but woke up at four and went into the living room to find Kevin asleep on her couch. She shook her head, went to get a blanket, and put it over him. She went back to her room.

Sent from my iPad


	6. Chapter 6

Two Hearts are Better than One

Chapter 6

Kevin woke up the next morning confused about where he was, but then remembered he had been out with Erin the night before. He remembered promising her he would only stay for an hour.

He heard Erin's bedroom door open and she stepped out.

"Good morning," she said.

"How did I get here?" Kevin asked.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Well, for one thing, you came here last night after we went on our outing. You asked if you could crash here for an hour, and you ended up staying all night. I got a blanket and put it over you while you were sleeping."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember," said Kevin, "I am really sorry about this- not good for a first date."

"Um, yeah," said Erin, "I'm going to make myself some coffee. I would ask if you want some, but I know you hate it."

"Yes. I hate coffee," said Kevin, sitting up, "Oh, I forgot to tell you: Your cell phone rang while you were sleeping. Abby called and wanted to know where you were."

"She WHAT?!" Erin freaked out, jumping a couple of feet in the air and dumping out her coffee before landing, "What did you tell her?"

"Oh. I told her we spent the night together," said Kevin.

"You did what?! Kevin, how could you say that?" Erin shrieked.

"Well, it's true. I did stay over here," said Kevin.

"Okay, give me my cell phone right now!" Erin demanded.

Kevin smiled, picked up her phone, and handed it to her. She took it from him and went to the kitchen to make a call.

"Hello, Abby. I know that I am late and so is Kevin, but it is not what you think. Yes, he did stay the night, but he stayed on my couch and I slept in my room," she explained.

"We have a new haunting case," Abby didn't miss a beat.

"Oh, what is it?" Erin was relieved to change the subject.

"In the public library," Abby said.

"Okay, Kevin and I will be right there," Erin said, hanging up the phone.

"Hey, Kevin! I am going to get changed. Do me a favor and clean up this coffee mess," said Erin.

"Alright," said Kevin, coming into the kitchen.

"Be careful, it's all over the floor and I don't want you to…"

Before Erin could finish her sentence Kevin had already slipped on the floor.

"…slip."

"I'm okay," said Kevin, "I'll get this. You go change."

Erin left him to tend the mess. Before closing her bedroom door, she looked back at Kevin on his hands and knees and she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erin put on her grey hoodie with jeans and walked back out to the kitchen. She was glad to see Kevin had taken care of the mess, but where was he? She began to have a bad feeling.

"Kevin, are you okay?" said Erin.

She heard something behind her, and she turned to see Kevin standing there.

"Oh, um sorry, about that," he said.

"Oh my God! Kevin! For a second, I thought you were a ghost!" said Erin.

"Were you scared?" said Kevin, smiling.

"Yes," said Erin, "Now, come on, let's go."

"All right," said Kevin, "Hey, um, maybe we can have an extension of last night. I could take you out to breakfast," he offered.

"That's very nice of you, but Abby said they need us, so we should probably go."

"Are you sure?" said Kevin.

"I'm fine," said Erin, "Just get me back to headquarters, okay."

"All right then, let's go," said Kevin,

He looked at her wrist, "So, um, aren't you going to wear your ghost bracelet?"

"Oh, yeah, the bracelet! What was I thinking?" said Erin, picking it up from the counter and putting it on her right wrist.

She closed her door and walked out with him to the motor bike.

"Hang on again," he said, as they sped off.

Erin smiled and took hold of him around the waist this time, "Man, I need to think about getting a helmet," she said.

"It's okay. I think I can find you one," said Kevin.

They arrived at headquarters.

"I'll see you later," said Kevin.

"Um, yeah, you too," said Erin, as she headed upstairs.

She met Abby, Patty, and Julian, all standing there waiting for her.

"Where have you been, Erin? I've been trying to reach you all morning," said Abby.

"I know and I'm really sorry, but Kevin ended up spending the night at my place..." Erin began, but all three girls cut her off.

"What? He stayed over? Man, Girl! You are dangerous," said Patty.

"And on the first date?" said Julian.

"No! He did stay the night, but not in the way you guys think."

"What do you mean?" asked Abby.

Erin explained what had happened.

"Wait, so he didn't sleep with you?" said Abby.

"Of course not. I'm old fashioned," said Erin.

"So what did happen last night on your date? Did you kiss him?" asked Julian.

"He didn't kiss me, but he did hold my hand, and he gave me this," said Erin, showing them her ghost bracelet.

"Oh, he's already giving you gifts. That's something," said Abby.

"So do you like him back?" Patty asked.

"Well, I don't really know yet if I want to go out with him again," said Erin.

"What do you mean, you're not sure? I think you should totally go out with again. You two are perfect for each other," said Abby.

"But you said yesterday you didn't want me dating him," said Erin.

"That was before I knew he was serious about you, and now that I know, you have my blessing," said Abby.

"Okay, I'll go out with Kevin again," said Erin, "Now, let's get to work."

"All right. A young woman named Andrea Harris said she was studying at the library late last night, when she saw a ghost there," said Abby.

"Wait, Andrea Harris? I know that name from somewhere," said Erin, "Back when I worked at university, I had a girl named Andrea Harris in my class. She was always so quiet."

"So you know her?" asked Abby.

They were talking when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A girl in her early twenties stood at the landing. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. She wore glasses, jeans, and a black sweater.

"Are you guys the Ghostbusters?" she asked.

"Yes, that's us," said Julian.

"Ah, Kevin forgot to tell us again. I swear I'm going to unplug his phone," said Abby.

"It's nice to see you again," said Erin.

"Yeah,um, I had to drop out of college. You see, my brother died last month. We were really close," said Andrea.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,", said Erin "Do you think it was him you saw in the library?"

"You know, I think it might have been. Maybe he was just there checking on me, but I don't wanna take any chances."

"What did it look like?" asked Abby.

"Well, just like a big blue orb. I didn't get a good look," said Andrea.

"That's not much to go on," said Abby.

"I could go looking for it, if you guys would like, and maybe get a picture of it," said Andrea.

"Oh, no. We will take care of this. You go home, or wherever else it is you go," said Erin.

"Alright. Let me know if you guys need more information," said Andrea.

After she left, Abby said, "Something about that girl bothers me, but I just can't pinpoint what it is."

"Yeah, me too. Her eyes looked familiar from somewhere," said Patty.


	8. Chapter 8

Two Hearts Are Better Than One

Chapter 8

Andrea walked out of the firehouse and turned a corner down the street.

"Oh, man. I can't believe those idiots fell for it," she said, climbing the stairs to her apartment.

She walked in and locked the door behind her. Not that she had any reason to be scared; she was capable of defending herself. She went over to the wall and lit the candles on either side of the mirror. Immediately, the face of Rowen North appeared in the glass.

"Ah, sister, I trust you have some news for me?" he asked.

"Yes, brother: They fell for it. You're right. They are idiots, especially that receptionist of theirs."

"Yes, I got that when I possessed him last month. Did you know he has a thing for that brunette one? I saw into his head, also," Rowen said.

"Oh, yeah, that's Erin Gilbert. I used to be in her class. Man, if only I had a way to really get to them. I need to get them where it would hurt," said Andrea.

"That's an easy one. Use their moron secretary," said Rowen.

"Ha! That's brilliant! Brother, you are a genius!" Andrea jumped for joy.

"Hey, Freak, cut it out! I can hear you through the floor," said the tenant below her.

"Oh, ignore him, sis. That's what I did. They are all idiots and you and I are brilliant," said Rowen.

"You don't need to tell me that, brother. I know we are," said Andrea, picking up a spell book, "So I think we should do this on All Hallows Eve, in a few weeks. What do you think?"

"I think that would be perfect, and I am proud to have you as a sister," said Rowen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The office started to look like a haunted house, thanks to Erin and Kevin getting carried away with decorating.

"Wow, I think it's started to look like a real haunted house in here," said Kevin.

"That's the point," said Erin, "We need it to look like that."

" Hey, um, Erin, I had a great time last night, and I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out again," he said.

"Oh, Kevin, um, I had a great time last night, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for another relationship yet. I mean, I just got out of one."

"Oh, okay, I understand," said Kevin, feeling kind of let down, "I guess I sent you mixed signals."

"Yes, but I guess I sent you some as well," said Erin.

"To tell you the truth, Erin, do you remember when we first met?" said Kevin.

"Yes," said Erin.

"I've had feelings for you since the first day I met you," said Kevin.

Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann came back into the lab.

"So, what's going on in here?" said Holtzmann as she looked around, "Wow, you two really went to town!"

Abby said, "Hey, Kevin, can you go make me a coffee and please don't spit in it this time?"

"Right. I'll see you later, Erin." Kevin walked over to the other side of the room.

Abby said to Erin, "Okay, what's up?"

"Kevin just told me he's been in love with me from the day we met," said Erin.

"What? Are you kidding me? Love at first sight? How often does that happen?" asked Abby.

"It doesn't matter. I told Kevin I wasn't ready for a new relationship yet."

"What?" Patty interrupted, "Girl, you've been head over heels for Kevin ever since he first walked through our door! Now you're turning him down?"

"Look, I don't like to rush into things," said Erin.

Kevin came in the room and handed Abby her coffee, "Hey, um, there's a girl here to see you guys."

They turned to see Andrea standing in the doorway.

"Now what? Are you back to put one over on us again? 'Cause that wasn't funny," said Abby.

"Oh, I wasn't lying," said Andrea.

"Oh, really? Because we didn't find anything," replied Abby.

"Well, regardless, I'm here because I want to help you guys," said Andrea


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You want to help us?" Holtzmann asked.

"Yes, I think I can be a good asset to you guys. See, I have a gift that can help," said Andrea.

"What kind of gift is that?" asked Abby.

"Well... Magic," said Andrea, "I mean, if ghosts exist maybe other supernatural things do, right?"

"Okay, you need to leave now," said Abby.

"No, wait: I can show you," said Andrea.

Andrea waved her hand and the table lifted off the ground. The Ghostbusters were all stunned.

"Hey, neat trick!" said Kevin.

"Okay, you had to have put up some wires or something," said Abby.

"I'm telling you I didn't," said Andrea, "Okay, you know what? I'm going to tell you who I am right here and now. My last name is North; I'm Rowen North's twin sister."

All of the Ghostbusters were bewildered.

"I knew her eyes looked familiar," said Patty.

"I'm here because you guys murdered my brother," said Andrea.

"No we didn't," said Erin.

"Your brother killed himself," said Abby.

"You were the cause of it," said Andrea.

"Okay, maybe we were," said Erin.

"You guys are going to pay for this," Andrea looked over at Kevin, "You guys have such a handsome receptionist. I would hate for something to happen to him."

"Hey, don't threaten Kevin. He has nothing to do with this," said Erin.

"I can't do that. You guys made this personal when you killed my brother," said Andrea.

"And we are all really sorry for your loss, but to be fair it was his fault," said Abby, "He was a nut case."

Beyond mad, Andrea waved her arm and Abby was thrown against the wall.

"How dare you? He was a genius and a lot smarter than you guys will ever be! I'll get you, My Pretties, and your little secretary, too!" Andrea shouted.

Black smoke appeared around Andrea, and she vanished.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Abby, standing up. 


End file.
